1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed storage facilities and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular extended storage unit for providing a container that is shaped to reside within a truck bed already equipped with a hydraulic unit therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed storage facilities is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed storage facilities heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,593; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,150; U.S. Pat. Des. 373,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,626; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,722; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,352.
In these respects, the vehicular extended storage unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a container that is shaped to reside within a truck bed already equipped with a hydraulic unit therein.